Sibuk
by doheerin
Summary: Mark Sibuk dan Jinyoung Merajuk. MarkJin/MarkJinyoung


Jinyoung menghela napas pelan. Jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tambahan pelajaran yang diberikan khusus oleh guru bahasa inggris padanya. Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam bahasa asing yang mendunia itu. Bahkan walaupun Ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat lancar berbahasa inggris pun Jinyoung tidak bisa.

Berbicara soal kekasih, Jinyoung sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya. Laki-laki yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu tidak bisa menjemputnya pulang sekolah. "Aku sedang sibuk untuk lomba basket. Lalu kakak ku baru saja datang dari Amerika. Dan Ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara sekarang. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, Jinyoungie?" Begitulah alasannya. Bukannya Jinyoung tak percaya, hanya saja kekasihnya itu pangeran di universitasnya. Banyak orang yang berharap laki-laki asal Amerika itu menjadi kekasih mereka sendiri. Dan Jinyoung takut jika Ia, Mark, berbohong padanya soal kakaknya.

Mark Yi-En Tuan, laki-laki kelahiran tahun 1993 asli dari Amerika. Sebenarnya orangtuanya berdarah asli China, namun sejak lahir—bahkan sebelum lahir—Ia sudah tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin sejak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menikah. Entahlah, Jinyoung tidak tahu soal itu.

Jinyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan nomor speed dial 2. Butuh beberapa detik agar sambungan telfon tersambung. Jinyoung sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari daerah sekolahnya. Tak ada jawaban setelah beberapa detik menunggu—yang pasti lebih dari lima belas detik. Jinyoung mendengus kesal. Selalu seperti itu. Mark jarang sekali mengangkat panggilannya jika bersama orang terdekatnya. Jinyoung menyerah. Ia memilih mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya itu.

To : Mark Tuan

Hyungie, dimana? Kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat lagi?

Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu halte terdekat dari sekolahnya. Mantel biru gelap membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Ia merasa sangat kedinginan. Bunyi ponsel yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung tentang kekasihnya.

"Aihs, kemana Mark Tuan itu? Kenapa Jaebum hyung yang mengirim pesan."

From : Jaebum

5 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu di halte.

"Tch, bahkan tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah menunggu di halte." Jinyoung menggerutu dengan dialek khas Busannya. Ia secara tidak sengaja akan berbicara dalam dialek jika sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Ia mengambil earphone di dalam tasnya kemudian memasangnya pada telefon genggamnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik dari sambungan earphone itu. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk-angguk kecil mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarkannya, begitu juga kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan.

Belum lima menit suara klakson mobil terdengar. Terbukti dengan mobil hitam di depannya. Jendela sebelah kanan terbuka sedikit dan tampak laki-laki yang tak asing bagi Jinyoung. "Ya, inma, cepat. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Youngjae menungguku dirumah sekarang." Jinyoung berdecih. Saudara sepupunya itu memang seperti itu. Selalu mementingkan kekasihnya dibanding saudaranya sendiri.

"Jika kau tidak berniat menjemputku seharusnya tidak perlu. Aku bisa menghubungi si Mark itu untuk menjemputku. Aish, jinjja." Jinyoung segera memasang sabuk pengaman setelah duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di samping Jaebum.

"Masih beruntung aku mau menjemputmu. Sudah kau diam saja."

"Ya, ya, ya."

SIBUK

Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat amat kusut. Mark bahkan tak menjawab pesannya sejak tadi. Bahkan saat di perjalanan pulang Ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya beberapa kali dan mengirimkan beberapa pesan. Namun tak ada satu respon sekecil apapun itu dari kekasihnya. Jinyoung benar-benar naik pitam.

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia pergi dengan temannya itu lagi. Aish, saekki." Setelah melepas seragamnya dan mengenakan pakaian santai warna hitam tanpa lengan dipadu celana basket pendek, Jiyoung keluar dari kamarnya. Berniat ke dapur mengambil cemilan untuk Ia bawa ke dalam kamar selagi Ia menonton film.

"Ya!" Suara pekikan Jinyoung membuat dua orang diruang tengah yang tengah memadu kasih saling menjauh. Jaebum menatap tajam padanya yang lebih dulu berlari kearah dapur.

"Making out di kamar. Bukan di ruang tamu."

"Park Jinyoung!"

SIBUK

"Jinyoung-ah!" Ketukan dari pintu kamar dan suara keras yang sangat tak asing ditelinganya mengganggu kesontrasi Jinyoung bermain game. Tadi Ia mematikan filmnya karena terlalu bosan dan memilih bermain game di komputernya.

"Aish, selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

"Jinyoungie, aku masuk." Tanpa Jinyoung menjawab, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah khas Amerikanya menghampiri Jinyoung yang duduk di kursi dan memeluk lehernya.

"Aigo, uri Jinyoungie sedang bermain game," goda Mark lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri Jinyoung. Yang diberi kecupan tak membalas karena terlalu fokus bermain game.

"Jinyoungie, jangan—"

"What? I'm busy now. Don't disturb."

"Jadi game itu lebih penting. Kenapa selalu game, eoh? Sibuk sekali dengan game kesayanganmu."

"Sepertinya ada yang lebih sibuk daripada aku. Bahkan telfon dan pesan pun tak ada jawaban."

Layar komputer langsung mati dan Jinyoung langsung berbaring diranjangnya setelah melepaskan tangan Mark yang melingkkar di lehernya. Ia mengambil guling lalu mengenakan selimut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya—menyisakan kepalanya.

"Baby? What's happen?"

"Kau sibuk, aku juga berhak sibuk."

"Jinyoungie, maafkan aku. Aku memang sibuk. Pertandingan basket sebentar lagi—"

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Sudah pulanglah, aku juga sibuk. Ingin tidur."

"Jinyoungie."

"Tuan sok sibuk, pulang saja."

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Aku tidak memberimu kabar. Kau tahu—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Pertandingan basket sudah dekat. Jadi kau harus berlatih untuk pertandingan internasional itu."

Hening untuk beberap saat. Mark masih berdiri di tempatnya sedangkan Jinyoung tetap memunggungi kekasihnya itu. Seakan enggan untuk menatap laki-laki tampan barang sedetikpun.

"Ok, that's my fault. Aku janji aku akan memberimu kabar jika ada waktu kosong—"

"Jadi hyung hanya akan menghubungiku jika waktumu kosong? Ugh, kekasihmu itu aku atau bola basket itu sih?!"

Mark suka sekali jika kekasihnya sudah sebal seperti ini. Duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah ditekuk dan rambut hitam yang sengaja diberantakkan oleh pemilik tubuh itu sendiri. Seakan frustasi dengan kehidupan yang ada. Tatapan mata tajam namun bisa memberikan eye-smile yang mampu meluluhkan hati Mark itu beradu dengan milik Mark.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Mark menekuk wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata tajam sang kekasih. Jika boleh jujur, Ia amat merindukan pujaan hati yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang ini. Ingin segera merengkuh Jinyoung dalam dekapannya sekarang jug.

"Kau harus menghubungiku jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Harus sering-sering menghubungiku, memberiku kabar. Jangan pernah mengabaikan pesanku. Aku benci itu. Hyung harus ingat, mengerti?" Terlunjuk tangan kiri Jinyoung menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Mark. Laki-laki tampan yang ditunjuk tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ok, I promise." Jinyoung mencibir dan Mark masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tidur yang nyenyak, Baby." Mark sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium kening Jinyoung dan mengusak rambut kekasihnya.

"Hyung."

"Ada apa Jinyoung-ah?" Mark yang hendak memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar kamar bernuansa putih itu menghentikan langkah. Menatap Jinyoung yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur sendirian. Jadi, bisakah hyung menemaniku tidur?"

"Dengan senang hati sayang."

SIBUK

"Hyung, jika hyung tidur disini, kakakmu bagaimana?"

"Astaga, aku meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah."

"Kau harus pulang sekarang, hyung."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang sibuk dengan kekasihku sekarang. Pasti dia mengeti."

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

"Sudah, ayo tidur."


End file.
